Ferb Fletcher
Ferbshttps://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/633114492788838400 "Ferb" Fletcher is a British child of the Fletcher family currently living in the American city of Danville. He is the step-son of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. Being a native of England, he speaks with an English accent. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household among his step-siblings Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn. People he knows as friends include Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. He also seems to be interested in Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, with whom he has frequently flirted with and helped. His known alias, Ferb, is evidently short for a longer name; however, he was interrupted when he came close to mentioning what that name was. ("Vanessassary Roughness") It was confirmed on August 16th by show creator Dan Povemire that Ferb's full name is Ferbs, as said in the episode "Act Your Age" by Vanessa. https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/633114492788838400 Ferb very rarely speaks, but is not actually shallow as others would assume. He is very courageous and has the ability to think quickly and stay calm in the midst of desperate scenarios. A notable skill of his is a technical and technological proficiency he shares with his stepbrother which he can easily take advantage of and build almost anything he chooses to. Biography Early life Ferb was born in England to Lawrence Fletcher and an obscure and unknown mother. At some point in their lives, Lawrence's relationship with Ferb's biological mother ended abruptly and Lawrence was left alone as a single parent caring for his young son. Eventually, Ferb and Lawrence moved to the city of Danville in the United States where his father met a woman named Linda Flynn and fell in love with her at a Love Händel concert ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). When Lawrence married Linda, Ferb gained Linda's children, Phineas and Candace, as step-siblings. Ferb has shared an enduring relationship with Phineas for which they have come to know one another not only as brothers, but also as best friends ("Mom's Birthday", "Rollercoaster"). Summer adventures .]] Phineas realizes that summer doesn't last forever, and decides to make summer last by doing outrageous things. Phineas and Ferb decide to build a rollercoaster that extends from their backyard to all over town. Not only did they create a rollercoaster, but they created a beach in their backyard as well, where Ferb sang his first known song, Backyard Beach. A short while after that, Ferb became a member of the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, where they became one-hit wonders in just a day ("Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz"). Ferb helped Phineas remodel Mount Rushmore for Candace's birthday, carving Candace's face into the sculpture. Ferb was also a very successful time-traveler, since he and Phineas fixed a time machine at the local museum, traveling back in time to 300 million B.C. Phineas and Ferb accidentally brought Candace with them, breaking the time machine in the process. Together they took the time to practice patience while Isabella and the Fireside Girls created another time machine to retrieve them ("Candace Loses Her Head", "It's About Time!"). Phineas and Ferb helped reunite Love Händel back together for their parents' anniversary. While Phineas was trying to talk the band members into getting back together, Ferb started making music with random objects to help start a song. Later that day, Love Händel was reunited ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Ferb and his stepbrother went into space to see the star his father had bought for them. Their sister accidentally tagged along though, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and they owned it. Phineas and Ferb returned home and accompanied Isabella to the Night of the Falling Stars dance ("Out to Launch"). Phineas and Ferb were asked for help by their friend, Baljeet, to help him build a portal to Mars. They successfully built it, helping Baljeet get an A+++ for his science grade. Ferb also received a camera and a chemistry set from Bastille Day. He used the chemistry set to help Baljeet grow his shrunken watermelon to be 50 feet tall, and the camera to make friends with Nosey, the Lake Nose Monster ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Lake Nose Monster"). Heinz Doofenshmirtz once caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Ferb and everyone else, as it did not look different ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Ferb and his brother met Meap, a cute space alien who was searching for his nemesis, Mitch. Phineas and Ferb accidentally knocked his spaceship into their backyard because they were playing baseball. Meap ran off with Candace to her Bango-Ru convention. While Phineas was busy trying to find Meap with his Cute-O-Meter, Ferb was repairing Meap's spaceship ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Ferb tested Meap's spaceship out for a run when he was done repairing it. He stopped by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, whom he was particularly fond of, and backed up a bit to flirt with her ("The Chronicles of Meap"). Ferb eventually met his neighbors' relatives, whom were named Thaddeus and Thor. Ferb bears an uncanny resemblance to Thor, and sure enough, it turns out that the two like to build stuff as well as Phineas and Ferb do. They then compete on who can build the biggest backyard fort, and of course, Phineas and Ferb's fort wins ("Thaddeus and Thor"). One night, while Phineas and Ferb are sleeping, Perry disappears into his lair and is told by Major Monogram that he will be assigned to a new villain, and also, a new family. Perry then leaves the following morning, leaving Ferb in a state of depression and sadness. Ferb, along with his brother decides to host an awareness campaign (much like they did for the aglets) and sings a song about Perry. Perry then arrives, cheering Ferb and the other characters up automatically ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Ferb, Phineas, Candace, their parents, and Isabella get shipwrecked on a deserted island after a storm. Lawrence asks Phineas and Ferb to help build a shelter where they can stay inside, and Phineas and Ferb do so. However, they overdo it and instead makes some sort of vacation home. Despite that they were only doing what their dad said, Candace tries to bust them (the only reason being that she's angry they didn't build something that would reach the mainland).("Swiss Family Phineas") On a visit to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving goes out to look for the lost city of Atlantis. (Irving wasn't actually invited, he came with them when "Mom stopped for gas") ("Atlantis"). On Tri-State Area Unification Day, he, Phineas, and their friends decides to hijack the parade to show what Tri-State unification is all about, making giant floats of themselves, and even have Love Händel perform. Buford makes several attempts to interrupt the parade, but Ferb took precautions and managed to escape his traps. After the floats had literally floated away, Ferb and the others continue the parade by simply pulling wagons ("Hip Hip Parade"). On the summer solstice, Ferb and his brother flew around the world in 40 hours. They stopped in Tokyo, the Himalayas, Paris, and an unknown island. In Paris, Ferb shows his crush on Vanessa by riding on a motorcycle with her and bringing flowers for her. At the end, all of his and Phineas' friends had a celebration in their backyard. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") One day, Ferb and his brother decide to build a rollercoaster again. This time they did it as a musical, but Ferb questions what assurance that he has that everyone will break into a musical number. The day ran the same as it did in the first episode. He later said that "Carpe Diem" is English for seize the day, and the entire cast breaks into a musical number. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") A short while later, Ferb builds a supercomputer that can answer anything. However, Linda got a bad hairdo at a local salon and ends up having a bad hair day. To cheer her up, the boys tie balloons to industrial marking dye and a leaf blower. At 2:37 pm on that day, the items are released and Mom's bad hairdo turns back to her normal hairstyle. ("Ask a Foolish Question") On the last day of a family road trip, the boys decided to build a truck stop diner as they didn't get to go to one on their trip. Ferb recieved a delivery of the food and the establishment is set up. Truck drivers nearby ended up going to the diner and a song explained the scene. Candace wanted to bust the boys, but she ended up becoming a waitress there. ("Road Trip") On Perry's fifth birthday, Ferb and his brother built a "Platypult" to celebrate. They end up landing in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and help Dr. Doofenshmirtz build an Other dimension-inator. Perry landed there and the boys took him to the 2nd dimension, but then they found out that he was a secret agent. Doofenshmirtz planned an invasion on the 1st dimension, so Ferb and the platypus went back with a few stops on the way. They explained summer to the counterparts of themself, and got trapped by Doofenshmirtz. Many of his friends ended the invasion and he, along with the others, had to get his memory erased to forget about Perry's identity. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Ferb's ancestors had lives very similar to him currently. Gerb and his brother had invented the wheel and had a celebration of Can-tok inventing fire ("Tri-Stone Area"). Several centuries later, the boys helped save Princess Isabella, who had been kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz ("Doof Dynasty"). Sometime later, his ancestor Ferb-a-lot went to find the sword Excaliferb, but then it turned into a monster fight ("Excaliferb"). In 1914, he and his brother set out to find the lost amulet of Juatchadoon ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"). One day when Doof's "Babe-inator" hit Phineas and Ferb, they were turned into babies. They still had remarkable abilities and Candace had to chase them around town. At Vivian's "aunt's sister's landlord's party", the Fireside Girls join the boys in being babies. ("Agent Doof") Ferb and his family and friends went on a trip to Africa to visit their dad's friend. They go on a safari and the boys build a highly unconventional vehicle. However, Buford messes up the machine and they fall into an uncharted gorge. Phineas was concerned that Perry was in the forest of Africa. Perry was actually trying to avoid the boys as he was accidentally sent to Africa. After the fight against Carl, who was evil, the boys meet up with their platypus. Ignatius then wonders how their platypus came to Africa, but then Ferb says that platypi are synonymous with the word impossible. ("Where's Perry?") ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") The boys decided to create an antique car for Candace. She and Jeremy were so impressed by the boy's work that they wanted to take it to the Doo Wop Hop. A song explained the ride to the event, in which Ferb was the background/secondary singer. Candace and Jeremy ended up getting a trophy for winning the competition, but they gave it to the boys. ("My Sweet Ride") After their mom recalls past memories of a wading pool, Ferb and Phineas decided to create a giant inflatable wading pool for her. They also helped Isabella earn her patch by turning the Fireside girls into bees. Doof's "bee-pheramones" cover the pool and a simple one is left in it's place. ("Bee Day") ("Bee Story") The Marvel superheroes powers are drained by Doofenshmirtz's inator. Ferb and his brother discover what is going on and try to get them back. However, Doof is sided with Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, and M.O.D.O.K, who are the supervillains. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") Teenage Years Ten years into the future, Ferb is preparing to go to school back in England, and tries to help an indecisive Phineas decide where he is going to school. The pair are visited by Baljeet and Buford, the former an early college graduate and the latter preparing to go off to college himself, and the trio inform the previously oblivious Phineas that Isabella has had a crush on him for years. Ferb then gets caught up in the efforts of their friends-including the former Fireside Girls-to get Phineas and Isabella together, though he tries to convince them that they can't force the relationship. He ends up helping them set up a dinner for the pair, only for it to inexplicably disappear. Fortunately, as Ferb predicts, the pair end up together anyway, and Phineas decides to go to Tri-State State with Isabella. They are then visited by Vanessa, whom Ferb is dating, and the pair take Phineas to see Isabella on their way to a date. ("Act Your Age") Adult life Twenty years after he and Phineas built the Coolest Coaster Ever, Linda explains to the time-traveling Candace that Ferb is currently away at Camp David. Linda is interrupted before she can explain what Ferb is doing at the presidential retreat, but given Ferb's British nationality, it is unlikely he has become the president of the United States. At some point before this, either he or Phineas married Isabella, as she was ambiguously described by Candace's future daughter as "Aunt Isabella" (though it is possible she is just a close friend of the family) ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Adult Ferb, like his brother Phineas, is never seen, only mentioned. Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks, expressing himself in his actions rather than his words. He was once referred by Phineas as being "more of a man of action." ("Rollercoaster") His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas's nearly impossible plans, and he always succeeds. Ferb does not show much facial expression and only occasionally smiles or frowns. He is very focused, but he has once been distracted from his goals after seeing Vanessa at Blueprint Heaven. Although very young, Ferb occasionally demonstrates a mindset that is more akin to a young adult than a child. This is demonstrated especially in the case of girls, even going as far as to say that he also takes part in these nearly impossible plans "...for the ladies." ("Thaddeus and Thor"). However, this doesn't stop Ferb from enjoying more juvenile activities. In addition Ferb enjoys participating in unusual and/or downright eccentric activities or antics; such as doing dolphin style swimming in the sea ("Swiss Family Phineas") to going down a waterslide using butter as a lubricant ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Ferb also has a huge appetite and in "Lights, Candace, Action!", he reverts to a primal mindset when he hasn't eaten lunch. Although he rarely talks, Ferb demonstrates a wry wit ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Let's Take a Quiz") and isn't afraid to speak his mind when it suits him ("Elementary My Dear Stacy", "At the Car Wash", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") He spoke the most frequently while he, along with Phineas & friends, were traveling around the world on the Summer Solstice ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") while his longest consecutive line was during the search for new pet Steve. ("The Lizard Whisperer"). ::To see what lines Ferb has spoken, refer to List of Ferb's lines. Like his step-brother Phineas, he is persistent in making summer great. Physical Appearance As a toddler, Ferb wore a collared cream-colored shirt, dark purple overalls and black shoes. Currently, Ferb wears a similar collared cream-colored shirt with a button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His hair is thick, scruffy and leaf-green. His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other. His swimwear is a dark purple pair of swimming trunks with yellow spots and a light purple lining sported with dark green sandals. In winter, he layers a light green button neckline sweater with dark green zig zags and a reindeer on the front over his outfit, while his winter-wear consists of a grey jacket with silver buttons, black snow pants, dark green boots, red gloves, a red hat, and a dark green plaid scarf. For bedtime, his PJ's are light yellow with a zipper in the collar with foot coverings and later on golden yellow with a turnover collar and cuffs, white buttons and no foot coverings. As a teenager, he looked the same when he was younger, but his hair appears more detailed and scruffy. He now wears a white 3/4 sleeve with matching light purple tie, under a dark purple vest, grey jeans, and black sneakers similar to the shoes worn as a kid. Skills Ferb is shown to have great accuracy ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). Despite not singing much, Ferb is proficient with many musical instruments such as guitar, saxophone, trombone, synthesizer/keyboard, maracas, tambourine, bass, trumpet, bagpipes, harmonica, violin, harp, and drums. He is very intelligent and can think on the spot. Despite not talking much, Ferb has many talents in using his vocal skills. He is fluent in French, Japanese, Martian, dolphin, and possibly more ("Run Away Runway", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", and "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", respectively). He can also sing and can dramatically change the pitch of his voice (as seen in the Backyard Beach, Gitchee Gitchee Goo and Spa Day songs, along with his participation in the haunted house). He also has an expanded vocabulary ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Flop Starz", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Lotsa Latkes"). Ferb has mechanical and technological skill. He has almost single-handily built a roller coaster and track, a real radio-controlled race car, several arenas and stadiums, a space laser (which was supposed to be an ice cream maker but the plans got accidentally switched), a monster truck, a shrinking submarine, and a time machine as well as helping build many other things. He also has great dancing skills, which he helps Jeremy with for Candace on a national dance show ("Nerdy Dancin'"). He has also proven to be good at cooking, being a chef at Chez Platypus and at Phineas and Ferb's truck stop diner. ("Chez Platypus"'' ,"Road Trip")'' When he grows up he wants to be a movie director. However, he already was twice ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Nerds of a Feather"). Relationships Family Phineas Flynn Phineas is not just Ferb's step-brother, he is also his best friend. Fеrb always helps Phineas with their daily activities. If it wasn't for Phineas's creativity and Ferb's knack for inventing things, their daily activities would never happen. An infrequent running gag in the series is that Phineas accidentally causes Ferb bodily harm as a result of the former's obliviousness ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). The two have known each other for almost their whole lives, and spend every second of the day together. Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than him ("Rollercoaster"). Candace Flynn Ferb helped Candace countless times, and loves her as a brother loves a sister. He helped build Candace plenty of things, with help from Phineas. Not much is known of Ferb and Candace's relationship, due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to her at all. It is also shown she doesn't know his full name as Vanessa asks her and she replies "I... don't know" ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). He once saved Candace from plummeting into a canyon on a kiddie ride whose ride time had expired by slingshotting a quarter into the kiddie ride to reactivate it ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). He has also helped her get out of a damaged rocket and space walk to safety ("Out to Launch"). According to Phineas, Ferb was impressed with Candace's bravery when she jump started their rocket that had ran out of fuel ("Out to Launch"). Perry the Platypus Ferb is very close to Perry, and seems to care for him as much as Phineas does, though he is not as obvious about it. Perry switches beds in the middle of the night to make it fair between the two ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Steve "Steve" is a Chameleon Phineas and Ferb found in their backyard. Steve seems to prefer Ferb over Phineas, who fed him lots of mushrooms. Ferb even gave a long speech to inspire Phineas and Isabella to keep searching for him. At the end of the episode, it is taken that they keep Steve as their pet ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence is Ferb's biological dad. Ferb helps Lawrence out a lot and loves him very much. Ferb has been heard referring to Lawrence as "Father", not "Dad" or "Daddy" ("Picture This"). Linda Flynn Even though Linda is not Ferb's biological mother, he treats her with a lot of respect and loves her as if she is his real mother. Unlike with Lawrence, Ferb has called Linda "Mum" on one occasion ("Brain Drain "). However, he finds it to be quite frustrating when Linda doesn't believe him and Phineas of their adventures, such as when he tried to explain that he and Phineas accidentally went on a secret spy mission, Linda simply brushes this off, much to Ferb's anger. ("Ready for the Bettys") Friends Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is a good friend with Ferb, perhaps because he's the step-brother of her crush, Phineas. Isabella seems to care for Ferb as much as he does. Isabella doesn't seem to have a romantic interest in Ferb like she does with Phineas. However, when Candace implies to Isabella that she may instead end up marrying Ferb, Ferb responds by giving a winking look in her direction, implying that he may have some affection for her, but he may have just been teasing her. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Or, perhaps he just considers himself a "ladies' man" ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Ferb is aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("Act Your Age") When they were stranded on the island, Ferb listened to Isabella as she lamented that Phineas never notices her and offered her a handkerchief as she cried ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Several times when the three are together, Ferb simply steps away to leave the two alone ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Happy Birthday, Isabella"). Vanessa Doofenshmirtz When Ferb is picking up plans for his and Phineas's latest contraption, he first meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. He develops a romantic attraction to her, which leads to a mix-up between the plans he was picking up and those that Vanessa was picking up for her father. When later asked by Phineas how he got the plans confused, Ferb responds "I was weak" ("I Scream, You Scream"). Ferb encounters Vanessa again while test-driving Meap's spacecraft. When he sees that he passed by her, he backs up the spacecraft and looks at her as if he were trying to flirt with her. She responds by smiling at him kindly ("The Chronicles of Meap"). While at the Superduper Mega Superstore, Ferb repeatedly offers his help to Vanessa, even though he is initially rebuffed. She learns his name, and calls it out when she is in trouble. She even kisses him on the cheek at the end of their adventure ("Vanessassary Roughness"). When Phineas and Ferb take off in their new ship to travel around the world, Vanessa lands on its cockpit. She sees Ferb, and joins the group of kids for a short period of time. During their time in Paris, Vanessa complains about her dad being evil, and Ferb says "Well, if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway." He sees a rose stand, but by the time he returns to his post with a rose, Vanessa had left with her dad, Major Monogram, and Perry in a hovercar ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Ten years later, the two have become a couple ("Act Your Age"). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy participates in many of the activities that Phineas and Ferb plan ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "S'Winter", "Crack That Whip"). Ferb helped Jeremy dance on a national television show by doing the dance moves for him. At the end of the competition, Jeremy admitted the truth about his dancing and gave Ferb all the credit ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Baljeet Tjinder Because of Ferb's lack of speech, he is rarely ever seen directly communicating with Baljeet, and not much is known of their relationship, but it is assumed that they are also close friends as Ferb is always seen working with Phineas when helping Baljeet ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "That Sinking Feeling"). He has also been seen to give Baljeet some sympathy when playing a videogame, in which he could've easily beaten Baljeet due to his internationally ranked video game skills. Ferb let a pecking bird control his game while he himself was reading a book, therefore letting Baljeet win to save his "fragile nerdy ego". In the end, though, he refused to admit it to Baljeet ("Brain Drain"). Buford Van Stomm Buford and Ferb generally get along well, considering the fact that Buford is a self-proclaimed bully. Buford tends to go along with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, but on occasion calls the two out for his own pleasure ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Ferb once used a Vulcan-style pinch on Buford after being called a shark ("Raging Bully"). At some point, Buford nicknamed Ferb "Bean pole McGee" ("Take Two with Phineas and Ferb": Tony Hawk). Irving Not much is known about the relationship because they do not interact much, but Irving once got a lock of his hair ("Hide and Seek"). Gallery Background Information *"Ferb" is revealed to be a shortened version of his actual name. On August 16, 2015, Dan Povenmire revealed on Twitter that Ferb's full name is Ferbs, as Vanessa calls him in "Act Your Age". Povenmire added, "I didn't know it was Ferb's full name until Bernie Petterson wrote that line and then it made sense to me that Vanessa would know."Povenmire, Dan (DanPovenmire). "@frozentreasure I didn't know until Bernie wrote that line and then it made sense to me that Vanessa would know. Never even told Bernie." 16 August 2015, 11:38 p.m. Tweet. * Ferb actually can speak. *He has one eye that is larger than the other. The eye furthest away from the viewpoint of the audience is one that is almost always larger. When Ferb turns his head, the size of both eyes change, swapping sizes (the small eye enlarges and the large eye shrinks). However, his right eye is the larger of the two when he is viewed head on. This may be an homage to Bill the Cat, the feline from Berkeley Breathed's various comic strips. Bill's eyes also change size, with the larger eye always being closest to the reader's viewpoint. *Ferb sometimes exhibits dog-like behavior. ("Moon Farm", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Last Day of Summer") *Ferb was named after a friend of creators Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire who knows everything about tools. Though, as stated by the creators, "Ferb is anything but quiet." *In Rocko's Modern Life, a show that Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire worked on, someone with the name "Ferb" is mentioned many times. *In the Original Pitch, Ferb is one of the few characters to remain pretty much the same as his initial outcome. The only difference is that he doesn't speak at all. This could be that the creators didn't intend on Ferb ever speaking. *According to Candace, Phineas and Ferb smell of motor oil and confidence. *He has obtained 5 world records. 4 with Phineas in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" and "De Plane! De Plane!" (largest bowling ball, largest pinball game, 2 records in 1 day, largest paper-mache airplane), and 1 without Phineas in "Elementary My Dear Stacy" (as shown, fastest flowing on a water slide). *Due to an old English phone booth with the name Chelsea on it in the back of his side of the room, it is possible he is from Chelsea, London. *Actor Thomas Sangster records his dialogue for Ferb in England.Entertainment Weekly interview *Two Space Adventure fans say he has an invisible cape like Harry Potter owns ("Nerds of a Feather"). *He is a fan of Stumbleberry Finkbat and Space Adventure. *He can play chess very well as he played chess to escape the maze from "We Call it Maze". *He is an internationally ranking video gaming champion ("Brain Drain"). *He can communicate with dolphins as revealed in "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and with Martians in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". *In "My Fair Goalie", it was revealed that he is an excellent soccer player but a little while before summer he was given the Emu Curse and could never be on a winning soccer team again. He didn't play soccer again until he and Phineas built the Football X-7 stadium. Right before the game could end, his curse was broken thanks to Baljeet. It is also revealed that Ferb has a blog. *He used his toes as temporary hands in "Escape from Phineas Tower". *He is nicknamed "Ferbouche" in "The Beak" by his step-brother. *His favorite color is yellow as mentioned in the book Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life. *On the back of his action figure, it states that he is in fact nine years old. However, this may not be entirely accurate. In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", after Candace travels 20 years into the future, Linda states that Phineas and Ferb are now 30 years old. At the very least, Ferb is somewhere between the ages of 6 and 15. *One of Ferb's favorite foods is haggis. ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Usually when Ferb sings, the voice isn't his, but his own voice is used on occasion. Two rare exceptions are the title song in "The Ballad of Badbeard" and "The Twelve Days of Christmas" on the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album. *According to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Ferb is based on an uncle of his who had a cleft palette who also did not say much, but when he did, it was often profound.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/michaellevin/what-makes-phineas-ferb_b_5398580.html *Ferb is one of the three main human characters to not have his birthday celebrated in an episode. The other two are Buford and Baljeet. *Alongside Phineas, Ferb was named #26 on TV's Funniest Animated Stars: A Paley Center for Media Special. Voice Ferb's voice is provided by British actor Thomas Sangster, who uses his same voice for Ferb when speaking. However, whenever Ferb sings, Danny Jacob provides his singing voice most of the time (except for in "Ballad of Badbeard" and "The Twelve Days of Christmas" which Sangster himself sings, and "Summer All Over the World", where creator Dan Povenmire sings for him) At first, Ferb's voice seems to be slightly high and low-pitched at the same time (like Phineas's younger voice in the first half of the first season), but beginning with "Hail Doofania!" and the second season, his voice is deeper and more fancy, due to Sangster going through puberty. Ferb was originally to be voiced by Mitchel Musso before the character was made British.Wired GeekDad interview }} Memorable Quotes References External links * * *Ferb at Character Central de:Ferb Fletcher es:Ferb Fletcher nl:Ferb Fletcher pl:Ferb Fletcher pt-br:Ferb Fletcher vi:Ferb Fletcher ru:Ферб Флетчер Category:Characters Category:Har D Har Category:PFT Category:Fletcher family Category:Kids Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:The Baljeatles Category:Males Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Finkies Category:Speckies Category:British characters Category:European Characters Category:F Category:Scientists